vedmakfandomcom-20200215-history
Старшая Речь
Старшая речь ( ''Hen Llinge ) ''- язык древнего народа Aen Seidhe (Эн Сид - самоназвание эльфов ) и имеющий руническую письменность. Также (с небольшими изменениями), использовался людьми, колонизировавшими материк (напр. нильфгаардцами). Можно выделить следующие пять диалектов Старшей Речи : 1. Классическая Старшая Речь (собственно, Hen Llinge) 2. Язык дриад из Брокилона 3. Язык Народа Ольх (Ellilon) 4. Нильфгаардский диалект 5. Скеллигский жаргон Можно выделить несколько типов произношения: Классическое «Певучее» (сирены, тритоны, водороски и нереиды) Грамматика -anna - вин.падеж множ.числа (blathanna - цветы (кого? что?)) aep - «сын», «из» (в именах) : Cahir aep Ceallach ell'ea -(диал) приглашение к действию, "давай"..В классической речи использовалась пригласительная форма ell'ea a - глагол-связка Также известен один из способов словообразования - sledd (санки) - aesledde (кататься на санках) Повелительное наклонение. Видимо, используется основная форма глагола. При запрете - см. - N'te va / Neen te va - Не иди. При отрицании - частица neen и глагол "быть" - n'ess/ neen ess va - усилительная частица (sh'aente va - давай , пой) que - "что" (que'ss? = que ess? - что есть...? que'ss aen? - что случилось? Вопросительные предолжения - esseath (ты есть)- aeen esseath? (ты есть?). M'shaente aen Ettariel. (Я спою об Эттариэль) - Ess'me shaente aen Ettariel? (Спою ли я об Эттариэль?) Для существительного в С.Р. характерны род, число, артикль и падеж. 1.Каждое существительное принадлежит к одному из трех родов: мужскому, женскому и среднему. Существительные женского рода, как правило, оканчиваются на -а, но это не является правилом. В большинстве случаев невозможно указать, чем мотивирована принадлежность существительного к тому или иному роду. Только в некоторых случаях это определяется значением существительного. К мужскому и женскому роду относятся практически все названия живых существ, географические названия и многие предметы. Из них к женскому могут относиться названия существ женского пола. К женскому роду также относится большая часть отвлеченных понятий. Слово dh`oine традиционно относится к среднему роду. К среднему роду относятся названия веществ. 2. Существительное может иметь формы единственного и множественного числа. Множественное число образуется с помощью окончания `n, если существительное оканчивается на -e, и на -en в остальных случаях. У некоторых существительных слова образуют форму множественного числа своими особыми способами - с помощью суффиксов, других окончаний, чередования гласных в корне и т.д. Для ряда слов формы множественного и единственного числа совпадают. Например: dh’oine, seidhe, carn. Неисчисляемые существительные множественного числа не имеют. Существительные, обозначающие предметы, состоящие из двух и более частей, имеют только множественное число. 3. B С.Р. есть два определенных артикля. Aen - для мужского и женского рода, и en - для среднего. Определенный артикль используется для выделения некого предмета из ряда таких же, и в ряде названий. Наличие артикля исключает употребление других определителей существительного. Артикль может употребляться и перед другой частью речи, когда она субстанирована, т.е. использована в предложении, как существительное. En pavien - человекообразное. 4. В С.Р. существует четыре падежа: общий, винительный, родительный и дательный. Слово имеет форму общий падежа в том случае, если оно обозначает активного участника ситуации, а также, если оно стоит после предлога, т.е. предлоги фактически. берут на себя функцию падежей. En dh`oine evall - человек едет En dh`oine evall as Xin`trea - человек едет в Цинтру Винительный падеж обозначает объект, на который оказывается воздействие, за исключением ситуации с предлогами. Обозначается особой формой определенного артикля - a` перед словом. Aen vatt`ghern fandiss a`teaghlach - ведьмак ищет семью Родительный падеж обозначает принадлежность. Обозначается - aep. Veren aep Xin`trea aeminne a`or - мужчины Цинтры любят золото Дательный падеж обозначает получателя, адресата. Обозначается - aef Sinn freagairt aef Emgyr. Мы отвечаем Эмгыру. Имя прилагательное. 1. Прилагательные в С.Р. не изменяются по числам и падежам. 2. Прилагательные образуются от существительных с помощью окончаний -ann, -anna. Прилагательные на -ann мужского рода, а на -anna - женского. Они согласуются в роде с существительным. Есть некоторое количество прилагательных, имеющих другие окончания. У них род никак грамматически не определяется (так же, как и у существительных) 3.Сравнительная форма прилагательных образуется путем добавления окончания - at, которое превращается в `t, в случае, если прилагательное оканчивалось на гласную. gleanna - gleanna`t долинная - наидолиннейшая Совершенная форма образуется с помощью слова den : den fuarat - самый холодный. 4. Сопоставительная степень. Образуется с помощью конструкции - caomh ”так, настолько” + предлог le”около”. Galarr caomh yrre le Toruviel. Галарр такой же злой, как и Торувиель. Наречие. Наречия по структуре бывают: 1. Простые: veloe, ariht. Могут иметь самые разнообразные окончания. 2. Производные - образуемые при помощи окончания -st,-ist, от прилагательных, иногда от существительных. elaine- elainest 3. Степени сравнения. Образуются с помощью частиц - nios (сравнительная) и is (превосходная). veloe- nios veloe-is veloe быстро - быстрее - быстрее всего Местоимение. 1.Личные. Лицо /Ед. число / Мн. число. 1-е me / sinn 2-е te / siett 3-е se "он" /si "она" / siad "они" 2.Притяжательные. Лицо /Ед. число / Мн. число 1-е mo / ar 2-е do / dhaar 3-е ei "его" /i "ее" / iad "их" 3.Указательные. seo - этот (эта, это) siud – тот (та, то) fein - сам После существительного с притяжательным местоимением слово fein значит “собственный”. В конструкциях “притяжательное местоимение + неисчисляемое существительное” используется слово cuid “часть”. Числительные. Количественные. 1 henn 2 de 3 teir 4 ceateir 5 cueg 6 se 7 seah 8 hoen 9 naoi 10 deich 11 henn deag 12 de deag 13 teir deag 14 ceateir deag 15 cueg deag 16 se deag 17 seah deag 18 hoen deag 19 naoi deag 20 deadh 30 teiredh 40 ceateiredh 50 cuedh 60 seadh 70 seahadt 80 hoenadt 90 naoadh 100 cead 1000 mile 21 deadh a henn 200 de cead 1999 mile naoi cead naoadh a naoi Собирательные числительные. 2 beirt “двое” 3 triur “трое” 4 ceat “четверо” 5 cuegear “пятеро” 6 seisear “шестеро” 7 seatar “семеро” 8 ohtar “восьмеро” 9 naonar “девятеро” 10 deichnir “десятеро” 12 dareag “дюжина” После этих числительных существительное и относящееся к нему прилагательное должны стоять в именительном падеже единственного числа. Порядковые числительные. 1-й hennu 2-й dara 3-й teiru 4-й ceateiru 5-й cuegu 6-й seu 7-й seahu 8-й ohtu 9-й naou 10-й deichiu 11-й hennu deag 12-й deu deag 20-й deadhu 30-й teiradhu 40-й ceatedhu 50-й cuedhu 60-й seadhu 70-й seahadhu 80-й ohtodhu 90-й naoadhu 100-й ceadu 1000-й miliu 213-й de cead teiru deag 1121-й mile cead deadh a hennu Предлоги и союзы. a - по ach - но al - из направление as - в, к к географическим названиям d`taobn - относительно fao - о faoi - под gan - без i `ndiaidn - после idir - между inne - внутри le - около mid - среди na - из состав, материал od - а roi`mh - перед shed - и thar - через timp`eall - вокруг um - к ко времени vort - дальше vort - от yn - на ys - вниз гid - или Глагол. Глаголы в С.Р. имеют 3 наклонения (изъявительное, сослагательное и повелительное), 2 залога (действительный и страдательный) и 4 времени (настоящее, будущее, прошедшее и незаконченное прошедшее). Кроме того, по некоторым свойствам, глаголы С.Р. можно разделить на правильные и неправильные. Правильные глаголы не изменяются по лицам и числам, неравильные изменяются. Новые глаголы, как правило, образуются от существительных с помощью приставки ae-: spar (стрела) - aespar (стрелять). К неправильным глаголам относятся: esse - быть dice - говорить caen - мочь ha - иметь К правильным – все остальные. Изъявительное наклонение. 1. Действительный залог. Действительный залог обозначает процессы-действия, направленные на предмет. 1.1 Настоящее время. Обозначает действие, одновременное с моментом высказывания или повторяющееся в настоящем. Настоящее время правильных глаголов совпадает с их инфинитивом. Me tearth aep mantihea`er. Я боюсь мантихора Sinn mire fao morvudd. Мы думаем о врагах (часто) Неправильные глаголы. esse - быть dice - говорить лицо ед. ч. мн. ч. лицо ед.ч. мн.ч. 1-е essea estim 1-е dicea dicea 2-е es estis 2-е dicette dist 3-е est essen 3-е dice dice caen - мочь ha - иметь лицо ед.ч. мн.ч. лицо ед.ч. мн.ч. 1-е cen cent 1-е hel h`han 2-е caenna caenna 2-е his hatte 3-е caen caennen 3-е haadh hatten 1.2 Будущее время. Обозначает будущее действие. Будущее время образуется с помощью глагола ha в соответствующем лице и числе и инфинитива спрягаемого глагола. Me hel`teart. Я буду бояться. Я испугаюсь. Me hel`ha. Я буду иметь. Me hel`esse. Я буду. 1.3. Законченное прошедшее время. Обозначает законченное прошедшее действие. Образуется с помощью глагола esse в соответствующем лице и числе и инфинитива спрягаемого глагола. M`essea`tearth. Я испугался. Прошедшее время глагола esse образуется иначе. лицо ед.ч. мн.ч. 1-е eram eramus 2-е eras eratis 3-е erat erant M`eram. Я был. 1.4 Незаконченное прошедшее время. Обозначает незаконченное прошедшее действие, действие, повторяющееся в прошлом. Образуется при помощи глагола esse в соответствующем лице и числе и причастия н.вр. спрягаемого глагола. Формы н-го и з-го прошедшего времени для глагола esse совпадают. M`essea tearthan. Я боялся. 2.Страдательный залог. Страдательный залог обозначает процесс-состояние, вызванный воздействием лица или предмета. Он образуется с помощью глагола esse в соответствующем времени. лице и числе и инфинитива спрягаемого глагола. Страдательный залог не образуется от глаголов в н-м прошедшем времени. Aen brynie haadh`esse tuv inwidd. Доспех будет сделан завтра. Условное наклонение. Образуется при помощи частицы da, которая ставится перед глаголом. Повелительное наклонение. По форме, как правило, совпадает с инфинитивом. Есть несколько исключений. tuv - tuv`en Образование причастий. Причастия образуется путем прибавления к глаголу окончания -an (для н.вр.) и -ar (для пр.вр.) Tuv - tuvan - tuvar. Делать – делающий - делавший. Cинтаксис. Для С.Р. характерен жесткий порядок слов. Подлежащие предшествует сказуемому, за сказуемым следует дополнение. Место обстоятельства более свободно. Определение примыкает к определяемому слову, т.е. стоит до или после него. 1.Повествовательное предложение. En dh`oine evall a straede. Отрицательная форма образуется с помощью частицы ne. En dh`oine n`evall a straede 2. Вопросительное предложение. Образуется с помощью вопросительных слов. Que - что? Qued- кто? Conas-как? Cad-где? Cathain-когда? и т.д. Que suecc`s? Что происходит? C помощью интонации. В разговорной речи (особенно в экспрессивной ее вариации) прямой порядок слов может нарушаться, но на письме это будет воспринято как неграмотность. Словообразование. В С.Р. существует несколько способов словообразования. 1. Аффиксальный способ. Так образуются прилагательные от существительных, наречия от прилагательных и существительных, ряд глаголов от существительных, причастия от глаголов 2. Словосложение, т.е. образование нового слова путем сложения двух основ. Например: feainnewed - прекрасное дитя gwynbleidd - седой волк 3.Конверсия, т. е. перевод слова из одной части речи в другую. Так могут образовываться новые существительные от прилагательных и прилагательные от существительных ( встречается значительно реже) : baitrs (горький) - baitrs (горечь) fuar (холод) - fuar ( холодный) Глаголы от существительных на ae-: aere (честь) - aere (уважать) Прилагательные от глаголов: evall (ехать верхом) - evall (конный). РУНЫ В книгах есть несколько упоминаний о рунах Старшей Речи - так например руна "Ard" обозначавшая слово "an"givare" и руна "zefhar", которая напоминает композитный лук. СЛОВАРЬ a`rsa древний absten изучать, исследовать abitant кусать ach но addan пляшущий aebeddreste приказывать aebere открыть, открываться aebesyrn обманывать, выманивать aebrecad атаковать aedell окружать aedwiim уходить aedeil сравнивать aedd осколок aeiw`s хранить, охранять aehon ловлю aefre календарь aeksin очищать aekeen препятствовать ael`vit связывать aeldra болезнь aen'drean являться aen'kee попадать aener`s лечить aenye огонь aercane аркан Таро aere уважать aere честь aeskell оставаться aesledde кататься на санках aespar стрелять aestoll связывать aespeath читать aetess отступать aespel рассказывать aeved понимать aevell трава aevon река afeallan погибший afealle гибнуть afealle падать agerr плакать ah`abbaer сдерживать, ограничивать ah`teor нарушение ahierd твердеть ahorn клен ahte владеть aig лицо ailm рябина aimsir вчера aine свет ainm имя ainmhi животнoе airgead деньги airi министр, советник al из (направление) algis тростник amadan дурак amrun восток an'givare доносчик anad`enel полуэльф anois теперь anseo здесь ansin затем ansin тогда ansiud там ansto удобныый ansto приличествующий ansus весть anuas сверху aoibhinn ров aon любой ar наш ar`ais назад arainne гора aran хлеб ard верх, верхний ard старший, верховный, великий arednes условие argen серебро ariht должным образом (нареч.) aris снова arming бедняга as в,к (к географическим назв/) as`seo отсюд а asail осел aspendasse тратить, расходовать ass благополучие athair отец av`love опадать(о листве) avsin`n безумие, абсурд ba тонуть bacaih нищий baerfaal опадение хвои bagair угрожать baid лодка baid яблоко baintreach вдова baiste мастер baitrs горький barr ножны barre черта bea хрусталь beadorince лучший из воинов beadowanth поле битвы beag мало,немного beag`an маленький bealubenn тяжелая рана beam луч beann`chy баньши beanna женщина bearht шум bedaell лишать, отнимать bedd кровать beddreste приказ befaestar устанавливать beheaill заметить beide кольцо bein кость beirt двое beith- береза belg кузнечный мех belg мех, шкура benn рана, ранение benzen предвещать, предчувствовать benzen проповедовать benсhe скамья berkana исцеление besyrn обман beth`et браслет bezar искажать bhear`sa стихотворение birke 4-й месяц года blaec черный blas вкус blath цветок blathanna цветочный blathe цветение (5-й месяц года) bleidd волк bleikr бледный bolle кубок, чаша botm дно brea оружие brecad атака breme доблестный, знаменитый breost`net кольчуга brynie латы bur`geteld палатка, шатер bysmer унижение, оскорбление cad где caelm(e) медленно(-ый), спокойно(-ый) caen мочь caer крепость, замок caercern тюрьма caerme предназначение candid скрываться canell дуб caol узкий cared воин carn курган Cathain когда cathu искушение cead сто cead(-mil) здравствуй ceadu сотый ceat четверо ceatedhu сороковой ceateir четыре ceateir deag четырнадцать ceateiredh сорок ceateiru четвертый celas сколько cennian давать имя cennian порождать. cerbin ворон ciall разум cierme крик, восклицание cirran острие cist группа людей cleart знакомый cliff утес, отвесный обрыв coll орешник coma`oin ответная услуга conas как coqueill ракушка, раковина cradelle колыбель crann дерево cuedh пятдесят cuedhu пятидесятый cueg пять cueg deag пятнадцать cuegear пятеро cuegu пятый cves`se птичье перо cwellan убитый cwelle убивать d`iol продавать d`taobn относительно da бы daed дело dair яблоня dana дева dara второй darienn залог de два de deag двенадцать de`rvi день deadh двадцать deadhu двадцатый dearbh настоящее dearme спать deas`s стол deich десять deihin притягивать deichiu десятый deichnir десятеро deireadh конец deffer приносить deith белый den самый desse взгляд den`n логовище, пещера deu deag двенадцатый dh'oine человек dhaar ваш dice говорить dinel север diri вино dit`ef дыхание diu долго div рассеивать do твой doehast неудовлетворенный doin двигаться doin движение dol долина dome вечер dore дверь doue одаренный duell плач duen место duen`snech библиотека duettaeann двойной duve нырять dwimme сон eaken большой,огромный ear земля ear урожай ear`modlice с уважением (нар.) eare ухо earm рука earn орел edad осина edwid упрек efen равно, одинаково efir аура efenea`ld современный ei его eie картина eigean что-то eilid появляться eire воздух eiw`s защита elaine прекрасный elder брат ele мозг ellen сирена emer боль emnaepele процветающий en`ca немножко (разг.) enid маргаритка eoh конь eolsdae праздник epaele благородный erga плод erga потомство esse быть letion принимать( облик) estoll связь, -и evall ехать верхом evall конный eveigh бессмертный fadhb зима faeder берег faer корабль fahs волосы faill (также va faill) прощай faisean мода fandiss искать fane знамя fao о faoi под faru поток стрел fas`s род fas`s семья feabh`as улучшение feainn 6-й месяц года feainne солнце fearg гнев fearid холод fearr мрамор feasta будущее fein сам fen выгон feorh душа fern- ольха ferre заковывать, заключать в тюрьму feu имущество filid музыкант, менестрель finell тело fir верный firace рыба fiscere рыбак flaum`r полет fluiga летать foile сумасшедший fore однажды (нар.) freagairt отвечать frecne опасность fuar холодный g`ers голова gabhar кузнец gaire смех gan без gann скудный,редкий gar'ean осторожно(-ый), “внимание” – межд. geall обещание gear друг geas проклятие geatwe драгоценный камень gebiam засада gebo дар geim козел gelo желтый germ кладбище gilen ускоряь gi`beran рождать, иметь детей ginvael лед gitesael радуга glaeddyv меч glaes стекло gleann долинный gort плющ grael свита grian`n стена gualainn плечо gv`eard сила gvalch'ca сокол gwaim народ, раса gwennelen алебастр(-овый) gwyn седой ha иметь hacele платье (одежда) haebbe ненависть hagal град haffian внешность, облик dyes сова hagal разрушение haird`eis гавань hanse банда haos хаос haste копье hav'caar спекулянт heabur столица heegen пароль hen старший, старый henn один henn deag одиннадцать hennu первый hennu deag одиннадцатый herbist осень het`elice весна hilyp пустота hinc поэтому, по этой причине hirg`ir пить hoen восемь hoen deag восемнадцать hoenadt восемдесят holm прошлое hraefn растение hreaw труп hunger голод huvert полный i ее i `ndiaidn после iad их iarran железо ibsial художник ichaer кровь idad тис idel статуя idir между iers звезда ige телепорт iilmi предмет illo туда imbae`lk почкование(3-й месяц года) ifit знать indis закрывать inne внутри inngi подавать прошение, подать идею innhav озеро innvie освящать, .посвящать innvolle внутренности ino ветвь inwidd завтра irre блуждать без цели irre заблуждаться isa замораживание isern прелюбодеяние ite еда ithte есть, питаться iunni- можжевельник iuwine разлука k`host зеркало kabbe чурбан,.колода kaie галка kano факел keilidh структура keren изменяться kers корона ki'rin остановить ki'rin остановиться l`ndail ветер l`vit веревка lad расстояние laed`enware ювелир laedde чувство laest сердце laewedde синий lagi вода lah`h камень lammas созревание(7-ой месяц года) lanlice закон lara чайка laun ночь le около leasfer пробуждать leaf листва,лист leath ширина leathann широкий leede любовник(-ца) lions львица Loanet активизироваться Loathe баллада Loin сумерки, темное время Lonn тоска Luis горный ясень Luned дочь lynt воля Lunne настроение ma`idin утро Mac сын Maere мать Maeth госпожа mannas маг mantihea`er мантихор Marbh мертвый Me я meabdh поле Mean заклинание Mear палец mearbhall страсть measeadh смешивать meht лихорадка meisc ольянение melde нарушение menedd медь mess знак mevall внук, внучка mian желание mibil жар mid середина, центр midaete летнее midi среди midinvaerne зимнее солнцестояние milde мягкий,нежный,милостливый mile тысяча miliu тысячный milva коршун minne любовь mint`и предательство, измена minteoir предатель mire думать mo мой moil голос moin рукоять, эфес mor смерть morc сборник morn удар morvudd враг(и) muire море n`og ученик n`og юноша n`og юный na из (состав,материал) naedle лето naire стыд,позор naoadhu девяностый naoi девять naoi deag девятнадцать naonar девятеро naou девятый nautis слабость ne'ss ничего nedvei разведка neen нет noel новый neiw пусть ner`s лекарь ni`ateip неудача ni`ol мясо nimh яд nin ясень ohtar восьмеро ohtodhu восьмидесятый ohtu восьмой oide учитель oin клещи on`hierd охотник onn дрок orifann чужой or золото orre остров os устье реки ot`hel наследство pak пак panne лоб pavien человекообразный peaht кожа peor`t начало peort посвящение pin- сосна pont мост que что qued кто quifer пихта reeh`t след regn дождь relth ограждать reo холод res`s ствол rhena королева rites`s граница rider путь( в возв-м смысле) rion король roi`mh перед roie течь rose роза ruad красный ruis бузина run руна run тайна run`en алфавит s`insear предок sacerd правитель saevherne ведающий sail ива saor дешевый saovine замирание(1-й месяц года) savaed месяц scaer топор sceal история scedde сорт scian нож sciath щит se он se шесть se deag шестнадцать seachtain неделя seadh шестьдесят seadhu шестидесятый seah семь seah deag семнадцать seahadhu семидесятый seahadt семьдесят seahu седьмой seidhe эльф(-ы); народ, ”люди” seisear шестеро sell краснолюд sen`h слепнуть seol другой seolte парус seu шестой sh'aent(e) петь shed и sheld длина si она siad они sidh эльф (прост.) siett вы sigell молния sinn мы skol`l чаща sledd санки smaelann теплый smaele тепло sneachta снег snech книга soil подчинять sor'ca сестренка sorg горе spar стрела speath пророчество speath слово speech соглашение, договор spel рассказ, повествование squaess(-e) извинять, извиняться steall энергия магическая stemn светлое время straede дорога sunstedde коварство suw`et наполнять t`auris врата (маг.) taedh поэт taedh`morc поэтический сборник tamen однако te ты teacht приходить, появляться teaghlach семья tealt луна tean`ch дом tearth бояться tedd время, час teip удача teivil всплеск teir три teir deag тринадцать teiradhu тридцатый teiredh тридцать teiru третий ten предлог, выполняющий функцию творительного падежа (соотв. англ. by и with) thaess(-e) молчать thar через thurh таран tief вор timp`eall вокруг tinne остролит tir город tiu`rn доброта tor башня triur трое tuat государство tuns`t скучный tuve делать uaigh могила uhttid низушек uide небо um к ко врем unriht коричневый ur терновник ur`r сила магическая uvedh нервы ureen трон va идти vail бук vara товар vatt'gern ведьмак veis источик velen 8-й месяц года vel`s видеть veloe быстро vemod грусть ver всякий, каждый vial шар vions восстанавливаться vishol ворота vita жизнь vitt “живое”, т.е. объект или субъект, прин-й биосфере volt запоминать voerle ждать vort дальше vort от wae увы waed юг waelhr смотреть wal счастливый wann радость weall счастье weard`es металл weasel гореть, сгорать weder`candel монстр wen костер wen пламя wer муж wer мужчина wetis лук wett хотеть wisse кисть, ладонь woed лес xi`hias судьба xit`ell вяз yaro год yea да yghern сколопендроморф yn на yrnende кинжал yrre злой,яростный ys вниз ziheal слушать yule 2-ой месяц года zange сталь zedeis липа zefhar ель ziriael ласточка zvaere клясться zweerg гном cs:Starší mluva de:Alte Sprache el:Αρχαία Διάλεκτο es:Lengua Antigua fr:Langage ancien it:Lingua Antica lt:Senoji kalba pl:Starsza Mowa en:Elder Speech Категория:Культура Категория:Языки Категория:Неоконченные статьи